THE LOST CHILD
by charmedfanlover
Summary: Chris ran away from home years ago. He finally came home just to see his father's death. He was determined to find the murderer no matter what it takes? Who is the murderer? Click and read. Give me your reviews. LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOST CHILD.**

**Default Chapter.**

I left home years ago. My family was a broken one. Dad wasn't there for me while mum is always busy. So I decided to leave and I did until one day. The day my father dies. He asked me to meet him. I agreed though I hated him. When I reached there, he was dead already. Everyone accused me as the murderer and that includes my mother.

"Mum, please don't treat me like an enemy. Please believe me...It's not me. Yes, I hated him but I will not kill him. He is my father! I will not do such a thing", I said, trying to defend myself. "I saw you there with the blade that kills Leo. Admit it! You betrayed our trust and love", Phoebe said. "Me too, I saw him arguing with Uncle Leo and Chris got impatient. He stabbed Uncle Leo", Pierce added. "I didn't do it. Why can't you trust me? Mum, you trust me right?", I stared at her. I begged for her trust, love. Piper couldn't say a word. She didn't want to believe it but Phoebe and Pierce did saw him killing Leo. Pierce is her nephew, Phoebe's son. Why must he lie? There isn't a reason for Phoebe and him to do so. They are telling the truth. Chris murdered Leo. Mum just pushed my hands away. Strolled away and ignored me. She was disappointed with me. I was sad too. Why wouldn't she trust me? "Mum...why can't you listen to me? I am your son for Christ sake! You believed in your sister and nephew but not your son. If you hated me, why have me? I never want to be here. I didn't want to be born neither", I yelled from a distance. Mum stopped. Tears were streaming down. "You were not meant to be born. I never wanted you. You just came. It was an accident I and your dad both regretted. We didn't plan for you", Piper said. I broke down. "Why? Why do you hate me? All these years, I have wished for a normal family. A father who will be there for me and a mother who will not blame herself for having me. I hate all of you! Pierce, I don't know what you are up to but I will find out. Mum, you will regret what you had said to me", I said with hatred and orbed out. I left a fierce stare before I left.

"Piper, I am sorry", Phoebe said. "It's not your fault. He have to be responsible for what he did", Piper said and she walked to her room. She rested herself on the bed. She stared at a picture of Leo and her boys. "Leo, did Chris really murder you? Tell me, wherever you are? Then she turns her view to Chris's picture. Chris, I am sorry. I didn't mean it...sorry. You deserve to hate me. I am the worst mother in the world", Piper murmured to herself. Even though Leo's body disappeared, Piper still insisted on performing a proper ritual for him. She put his clothes and favorite items in the coffin. It symbolizes Leo. His coffin was placed at the attic. Only close friends and a few white lighter came to pay last respect to Leo. After that, the coffin was brought to the cemetery.

I can't attend as everyone suspected me. I stood at a corner and watched in grieve. Dad, I never actually mean it when I said that I hated you. I loved you too much that I said that. I am sorry. I will find the person who killed you and kill him myself. I will. I hold back from crying. I tried to control my emotions. I saw mum crying on Wyatt's shoulder as dad is buried. Wyatt was sobbing but tried not to show it to mum. He didn't want to make her feel worse. I couldn't see anymore. My heart felt heavy. I felt like the end of the world. I left before the ceremony ends.

Wyatt noticed some white light. He knew it was Chris but he didn't say a word...

**I hope to see your reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LOST CHILD 2.**

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope that you will continue to give your opinions about this story. **_

I went to P3 to look around, trying to find for evidences. Dad was killed here. I found a piece of cloth. It's from dad's favorite shirt. Many memories existed in me. Sad and happy ones. Mostly sad. That night I went to P3.

_As I walked in I felt something was wrong. Then I heard a yell. I rushed to the store. Dad was there. A blade was stabbed on him. I went beside him. I was trying hard to save him. Tears were flowing on my cheeks. I was desperate to save him. I talked to him for the last time. "Dad, you can't die. You promised to teach me how to be a good white lighter...dad?" Tears were flowing. I couldn't accept that my father was dead. All this years, I hated him. I never thought I would actually cry for him. I don't understand. Blood is thicker than water. I still loved my dad despite how he treated me. I was angry and furious. Just then somebody came. I wasn't thinking. Angrily, I took out the blade from dad's body and attacked that person. Unexpectedly, Auntie Phoebe came. She saw dad's motionless body. I was having the blade. Dad's blood was all over me. That person I attacked was Pierce. Immediately, he said, "Mum, he killed Uncle Leo! I saw him", Pierce said. I tried to defend myself. Auntie Phoebe didn't want to believe Pierce too but the blade and the blood. Everything was against me. What have I done? God, help me... _

I hit my knuckles against the solid wall. Dad...why must you leave me behind? I felt like dying. There isn't another reason for me to stay in this world. Mum mistaken me for killing and the whole family thinks I am brutal. I sat at a corner, sobbing. That's when Wyatt came to my side. "My brother, I believed you. Don't worry, together we will find justice. Just is patient. My little brother, I will protect you". These words were the best words I had ever heard. My brother trusted me. "Thanks, Wyatt", I said. At least I still have my brother. I believed that mum will be back to me again, one day. I inspected the area with Wyatt. Suddenly Wyatt discovered something. He found important evidence. A fingerprint. We brought it to a lab to examine it. I suspected Pierce. Wyatt agreed with me. Wyatt was supportive. We matched the fingerprint and it's true, Pierce killed dad. At that moment, I was glad that the truth was finally exposed. I wanted to rush back to the manor but was stopped by Wyatt. "No, Chris you can't just confront him. He might hurt you or mum. Who knows what will he do? He can kill dad, he can kill us too", Wyatt explained. He had a point there. So, I stopped. "I think we should explain to mum that we found the fingerprint and it's not yours. She will believe you then and we will not expose Pierce true identity. We will dig about his recent activities and ways to fight him", Wyatt added. "We will go with your plan, big brother", I said.

After that we went home. "Mum, I am innocent. I have proof. We found a finger print at P3 and examined it. It's not mine. Do you believe me now? I am not making this up, ask Wyatt," I explained. Mum seems to believe me but Pierce cut in. "Auntie Piper, it's not that I don't care for him but I saw with my own eyes. It's him". I was furious at that moment. I wanted to punch him right at his face. Lucky for him, Wyatt held me back. "Piper, you can't just let him back. He killed Leo", Phoebe said. "Me too. I really think that we shouldn't just trust him. If he is evil, he will do anything", Paige added. "That's enough! Chris had proven himself. Enough of the accused! I do not want to hear anymore bad complaints about Chris. He is my son. I loved him and I will trust him", Piper said. I was thankful that she accepted me back as a Haliwell. As her son. From a distance, I noticed Pierce. He seemed to be angry that mum accepted me back but I am not afraid of him. All I have for him is hatred. Pierce, I will kill you with my bare hands for you killed my father without mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LOST CHILD 3.**

The next day, mum brought me to her room and asked me to sit on her bed. She then turned to her wardrobe. She seems to be searching for something. Then she turned to me. "Chris, I want you to have this. It's a ring your dad once gave me. Keep it and he will be with you", Piper said. "Mum, it belongs to you. I can't..." . "You can", she stopped me. I accepted with a open heart. In the end I was finally accepted back. "Chris, promise me to take good care of this family. Do not give up on them no matter what. I loved you and trusted that you will make a good brother and nephew. You are my son and the strongest man in the world. Don't disappoint me, okay?" Piper said as she stared at him. "I will not, don't you worry," I will. I left the room with the happiest heart. Little I know, mum planned to commit suicide that night. That was the last time, I will ever see her again. She loved dad too much that not even death can separate them. I loved her too. How can she be so cruel? How can she leave me and Wyatt? I need her. I can't go on. After so many years, I finally reunite with her. All our misunderstanding was solved. I finally get to talk to her happily but this is what happened. She died. End of my mother's loves. "It's you! First you killed Leo then Piper. Next? Us?" Phoebe said as she sobs. "What? That's ridiculous! I loved her...how can I be the one responsible for her death? You have never trusts me since day one. You hated me", I said. "And you know why? Because everything bad happened after your arrival. You caused your parents death," Phoebe said. Those sharp words stabbed me deeply. She's right. I shouldn't have come home. I should have committed suicide. Then they wouldn't die. I walked away. I orbed home. I past by mum's room. I stopped. Sadness was flooding my heart. Then I noticed something. It's a ticket. An air ticket. Mum wasn't planning to die. She was just leaving us for a while to be alone. Who killed her? She should be able to shout or at least freeze that person. Who can approach her and kill her silently? Only families can. It has to be Pierce. Without any hesitation, I head over to Pierce's room. I rammed in. "Hey, what's all the fuss?" Pierce asked curiously. I went to him, pushing him against the solid wall. "Don't hurt any of my family members! I don't know what you're up to but I will find out and when I do, you are dead," I warned.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LOST CHILD 4.**

The next day I woke up early to talk to Wyatt about Pierce.

What shocked me was something I saw.

A lifeless body.

Auntie Phoebe's body.

Pierce was sobbing beside her.

"Pierce, what happened? Who killed her?" I asked.

"How dare you ask? You killed her! I told you I did not kill your dad neither your mum. Why must you do this to my mother? She was the only I had. Now you killed her. You took her away from me," Pierce said.

Again I was accused as the murderer.

"I did not. I swear," I tried to explained.

"Don't lie. You killed her because you hated her for accusing you! I will make sure you pay for this," Pierce said as he stared at me furiously.

I was really angry now.

Why is he accusing me all the time?

"That's enough, Pierce. Don't push your luck. My parents died. I am extremely upset. You can deny that you killed them but you can't run away from the truth," I warned.

"Don't change the topic. You killed my mum. She is right here," Pierce said, pointing at Auntie Phoebe's body.

"So what if I killed her? What are you planning to do about it? Kill me? Like how you killed both my parents?" I said out of anger.

"You finally admitted. Take this!" Pierce hurled a fireball at me.

Lucky for me, I orbed out and appeared behind him.

Since he was rude to me, I will be the same too.

I kicked him and used telekinesis on him.

He flew out of the window and landed at our porch.

I smiled and orbed there but what surprised me was I wasn't at the porch.

I landed at the Elder's place. I was lying at a concrete bed.

I can't feel a thing.

I was numbed.

"Let me go! What is this?" I cried.

An Elder walked towards me. "Calmed down, young man," he said.

"Calm? How am I supposed to calm down? I was about win. My parents' murderer is out there. I need to do this. Let me go if you respect me," I said sternly.

"Sorry. I need to keep you here until you are fully healed. I can't tell you the real reason. I am asked to help you and I will," he said.

"I need to get my revenge!" I yelled at him. I struggled hard but it was futile. I can hardly move.

"Chris! All I can tell you is Pierce did not kill your parents. Don't ask who. I am asked to keep it as a secret until time comes," the Elder said. I was stunned.

Was he lying or am I so naive that I thought Pierce was a murderer?

No, he lied.

The fingerprint was Pierce.

Elders are evil.

They could be liars too.

Elder did took dad away from his family, from me.

I lived without a father and I hated it.

Being insulted at class or teased by peers was suffering.

I made up my mind. I will escape myself.

So I focused my mind and telekinesis the Elder away.

Unexpectedly, others came and helped him.

They shocked me with lightning.

It hurts but it will not weaken my determination to escape and kill Pierce.

It was day three, I begin to lose hope.

I couldn't escape.

I was caught in every attempt.

I did give a strong fight but they are too many.

I can't win and ended up being beaten.

My limbs were weak and bruises were everywhere on my body.

Wyatt, where are you? Help me….


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

Meanwhile, Pierce was alone at the manor.

He was mourning about his mother's death.

Pierce father was Cole.

He lost Cole when he was 9.

His father was killed at the attic, cruelly by his mother and aunts.

Pierce had no choice but to watch his father dies.

Wyatt and Chris both dragged him away from the scene.

Though Pierce struggled hard to get to his father's side, he failed.

Thus shouting and yelling as his father was burned into ashes.

That dreadful incident haunted him for years.

He knew that his father was evil but why?

Why must they kill him?

Can't they give him a chance?

Pierce did not even get the chance to say good bye.

He was raised by his mother.

He hated her aunts for involving his mother to kill his father.

He hated Piper for leading the operation that took his father's life.

Now his mother is dead too.

"Dad, mum is dead. Do you see her? Now you can reunite. Nobody can stop your relationship. You will never be separated again. I loved you," Pierce said. His eyes were wet.

As for me, I was still trapped up there.

I can hardly mutter a word.

I was in great pain.

Weakly I called him.

He came to rescue me.

Too bad, an elder noticed him and confronted him.

Wyatt had no choice but to kill him.

Without any doubts, Wyatt grabbed the elder's neck and twisted it.

A slight cracked was heard. The elder died silently.

"Chris lets go. Be quiet," I heard.

He carried me and orbed out to an unknown place. I was laid down nicely.

"Chris, let me heal you," he said and placed his palm on me. Within seconds, I was fully healed.

"Thank you, brother. Without you, I would have died. They tortured me like an animal. I have no idea why they did that?" I said.

"It's alright now. Just rest. This is my secret hideout. Nobody knows this place not even the elders. We can't go back to the manor. Pierce is still there," Wyatt explained.

I was too tired to continue the conversation. I dosed off.

Wyatt took a blanket and covered me.

Though I am asleep, I can feel the warmness and brotherly love, Wyatt gave to me.

He killed an elder to save me.

He had never killed anybody except for demons of course.

He is the best brother anybody can have.

He trusted me and is always there to defend me.

He is the only person who is always sincere to me.

He is my hero. The next morning, I realized he was gone.

Wyatt had left.

Suddenly Pierce appeared in front of me.

He casts a spell to find me.

Surprisingly, he did not attack me but asked me to run.

He was hurt.

"Wyatt attacked me. He came to me at dawn. I was asleep then. Luckily, I saw him and managed to dodge his Excalibur. He then hurled me out of my bed. I was thrown out of my room and landed at the stairs. I tried to shimmer but he held my neck, suffocating me. I asked him, why? He said it is his duty to destroy all Halliwell lines and those who helped them. I finally realized that he is the killer. He killed my mother and yours. He is planning to kill Auntie Paige after me, then finally you. I was lucky to escape. I took my risked to find you please follow me," Pierce said.

Should I trust him or Wyatt?

But what if he is telling the truth?

_**Please submit your reviews please…Thank You**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LOST CHILD 6.**

"I trusted Wyatt since day one. Don't even try to persuade me. He is my brother. Who are you? A murderer? Or my cousin? I don't know, you tell me," I said.

"Fine if you don't trust me but you will be sorry. He will kill you," Pierce said and shimmered away.

Now to look for Wyatt. He needs to explain everything. I need to know the truth. I focused hard to sense for Wyatt. I found him. I orbed there instantly.

What I saw was terrible. Wyatt was there.

He was strangling Pierce. My brother was suffocating him with his left hand while his right hand was the sword. Pierce was right. My brother was the source of the entire bad incident. I was fooled.

I stared at him angrily. "Let him go! Don't hurt him," I said.

"What? He tried to kill me. He is the murderer. Are you out of your mind?" Wyatt said. His grip was still tight. Pierce was struggling.

"Let him go, Wyatt. You have killed mum and dad. Quit doing this!" I begged.

"Do what? If you want him free, then fine but don't ever accuse me of killing mum or dad," Wyatt tried to clarify. Wyatt let his grip off Pierce. He felt down weakly.

"Wyatt, have you ever cared for me? Have you loved me as a brother? Are you sincere?" I questioned with tears streaming down my cheek.

"Of course I love you. What had happened?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Thanks, Wyatt. A lie is better than the truth. To you my love as a brother is a toy. A toy for you to enjoy and play. To me, a brother's love is my life and soul. At first I refused to believe it until now. Sorry Wyatt but I will have to do this," I said.

I took out my weapon to end this misery.

"Stop! Why are you against me? Can you see it? He is the evil one not me," Wyatt said.

"Forget it Wyatt. I have been naive all this time. I gave you the advantage to kill. Now I will not feel pity for you. Pierce is a good man and my cousin. You are my brother but evil. I will not let you hurt another Halliwell," I said.

I telekinesis him across the room. He crashed badly.

"Chris! Stop it! I don't want to hurt you," Wyatt cried.

I ignored him and blew him up. He smashes into pieces but reformed back. He was hurt badly. Wyatt refused to attack me.

Am I doing the right thing? Yes, he killed mum! The most important person in my life. He has to die. I walked towards him.

"No, Chris. Don't do this. You will regret it. No!" Wyatt yelled as I stabbed him to death.

"Pierce, don't hurt him. I begged you," Wyatt begged and died.

I killed my brother. I had my revenge! I am supposed to be relieved but instead I cried. Tears were flowing.

My brother died in my arms. I kneeled down. "I am sorry, Wyatt," I said in sorrow.

Then I heard Pierce laughing. "Pity. Poor Chris. You have just killed your beloved brother. Your brother was right. I am evil. All these death was caused by me. I am the culprit," Pierce laughed. "Damn you! You made me kill Wyatt! Why must you do that?" I asked.

That news broke my heart. I had mistaken my brother, my beloved brother. He cared for me till his last breath. He didn't even care about himself. He died defending me. Because of me! How can I be so cruel? I cried in anger.

Then Pierce explained, "Because all of you killed my father. Chris, I really pity you. Crying and searching for the killer and ended up killing your own blood.

"So you killed my dad, mum and Auntie Phoebe? Auntie Phoebe is your mother. How can you do such a thing?" I said.

"I learnt from you," Pierce said.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked. I was furious. How can I be so stupid to believe him?

"I killed my mum and you killed yours plus your dad of course. I didn't lying. I was telling the truth. You killed Leo and Piper," Pierce said calmly.

I killed my parents? How can that be?

"Enough! Pierce you had exceeded my patience. You accused me over and over again. Since I had killed Wyatt which I regretted badly, I will kill you now. I do not have any living purposed now. I will die with you!" I took the blade which I used to kill Wyatt and ran towards Pierce.

"Chris, you can kill me. I don't care. I had my revenge for my father. I need you to die as well but I want you to suffer and regret for your life! Let me tell you the truth. You were an easy prey. I tried hypnotizing Wyatt but it didn't work but it worked well on you. Your hatred was deeper than I thought. That hatred was used by me and I made you kill your father and then your mother without realizing it," Pierce laughed.

"Quit laughing! It's impossible! I will not do such a thing...

_**Authors notes: Please give your reviews about this story….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LOST CHILD 7.**

**_Author's notes: Thank you for the review Good Witch. I really appreciate it. This is the second last chapter. Hope to see reviews from everyone who reads it. Thank you._**

I broke down.

I was disappointed with myself.

I have been looking for the murderer and opted to kill him but now... I killed them.

I don't blame Pierce. He couldn't have used me if I had not let him.

My weakness. My hatred creates all these death. I am the one who should die.

However, letting Pierce alive will bring disaster. I must at least protect the world before dying.

I read a spell to bind his powers. I then tried to blow him up. He shimmered out. But he appeared back. My binding worked! Without his powers he is defend less.

I took Wyatt sword to stab him.

At one moment, I thought I had won but I was wrong.

Wyatt's Excalibur broke into pieces. The mighty sword couldn't go past Pierce body.

Pierce chuckled and hurled me to the wall. "I am not the old Pierce but the source. You can't beat me," Pierce said. He walked towards me.

I froze him and orbed to the attic. I need the Book of Shadow.

It was too late, Pierce was too fast. I didn't have the time to flip the BOS.

I was hit and punched. I don't stand a chance against him. I lay on the floor.

Weakly I struggled to stand.

Pierce didn't want me to get on my feet. He took a vase near by and smashed it on my head.

My head bleed. I can hardly see a thing.

I was about to faint but I was held by someone. It was Auntie Paige. She told me to run. She tried to stop Pierce but he was too powerful. I insisted on staying but I was forced to leave.

That was the last time I will ever see Auntie Paige again. She died there.

All I can do is to run. I managed to escape but not for long. He will find me. I need to kill him for the sake of everyone and revenge.

I got a spell that has the power to kill him. I will end his life. I will die with him. But this spell will be able to blow up half of the city. I need to lure him to a deserted place like the desert.

Hopefully the spell works. Very soon I had my weapon and spell ready.

Pierce was a smart guy. He found me.

"Chris, today will be the day you die. I will bury you with your brother. You killed him and you will face him after death," Pierce said.

"The fact is you want me dead. You are silly to think that I will face you unprepared," I said. I took out the veils and threw them at him. Without wasting any time I orbed out.

I orbed to a quiet desert. Pierce didn't even get a scratch from the minor explosion. Too bad for him, he followed my trails.

"Pierce, see this? It's for you. You will die with me," I said loudly.

As I was about to throw the vial, I noticed a young boy. He was all alone at the desert. A native.

If I kill Pierce, that little boy dies too. I can't do it. What must I do? Mum, dad, Wyatt give me some guidance! Please help me...Should I sacrifice the boy's life or should I let the ultimate evil go?

I can't let Pierce go. It's the only chance I have. He either dies or the world will be in havoc.

The boy has to die. I threw the vial which caused a massive explosion.

"Pierce, I am the cause and I will pay for it. And I had to kill you for the sake of innocents. I am sorry but it's for the best," I said.

"You are stupid to do that. I may be dead but I will always remember what you all did to my father. I hate all of you!" Pierce said and that was the last few words I heard.

I closed my eyes and accept death as it comes. I can feel the heat and pain. The journey to death is hard to endure.

I was once told that when we die, we will be able to see our past. The truth will be discovered. How mum died and why? All will be uncovered.

"Sorry mum, dad and Wyatt. I really loved you but I didn't realize that there was such hatred in me...forgive your unfaithful son," I said.

After that I saw images. I saw the truth. I saw many things. Including how my parents died.

First, I saw dad. He was walking towards me. He then hugged me. It was a touching moment until I saw myself stabbed him. Dad pressed on his wound with the knife still on him. He orbed to P3 and there is where I started to cry and begged for him to wake up.

Next, I saw mum and myself sitting on her bed. She gave me the ring. At first I refused to accept but I was asked to take it. I thanked her, gave her a warm hug and left. Then I walked back. This time with a rope. I went near her. Immediately, I hang her. The rope was pulled hard. She died within seconds. I cleared up the scene and orbed out, pretending that I was asleep.

Then it was Wyatt. His blood covered my hands, my sinful hand! I will never forget that brutal thing I did.

Lastly the little boy who died with me. His innocent eyes begged me to help him but instead I sacrificed him.

Upon reviewing my sins, I know that I deserved to die! I will never be united with my family because I am evil. I will not go up there but down...And I accepted that punishment without any regrets...

_**Author's notes: Please summit your reviews please….I will appreciate it a lot! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**THE LOST CHILD 8.**

_**Author notes: Thanks for your reviews Good Witch. As for others I do not know if you like or hate my story but I thanked you for reading. So this is the last chapter and enjoy. I hope to see some overall reviews about this story. **_

**Ten years later.**

"Chris, do you want to confess your mistake?" questioned an Elder.

"Yes, I am sorry. I promised that it will not happen again," I said.

"Good. Now go and meet your new charge. He is new and young. Assists him to be a great white lighter," an Elder said.

"So Chris, late again? You should be a good example to your new rookie," Wyatt said.

"I was having lunch with mum. She made chocolate chip cookies too," I whispered to Wyatt.

"I guessed I better get going before dad finishes them," Wyatt replied and orbed out.

Life wasn't so bad after all.

After I died the elders decided to give me a second chance.

The Charmed Ones were given status as a goddess and protector of the world.

Dad remains as an elder.

Dad was supposed to die but the elders helped him by breaking some rules.

And that was all because of mum's love towards dad.

Mum nearly blew up the whole elder's place and caused massive destruction to the Earth.

The elders had no choice but to bring dad back.

Then Wyatt became a white lighter like me.

He was locked up in a cell for five years for killing an Elder.

It was suffering but at least I was locked up with him.

I was punished for my act although I was under the influenced of Pierce.

We are supposed to suffer in the cell but we had each other and that made all the differences.

After five years, we were release.

We were elected as the new generation of Halliwell and we have to fight demons like mum used to.

For justice and to save innocence is our motto now.

And as for Pierce, he was send to a mental hospital for magical humans.

It's like the magic school except it's for the insane ones.

He became crazy after the incident.

The elders wanted to destroy his soul but Auntie Phoebe begged for him.

So they let him live.

Now I am a mentor to young white lighters.

My duty is to train them.

And now to meet my new white lighter. "Hello," I said.

"Master Chris? Hi, my name is Noah. I am your new charge or trainee," Noah introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Have I met you before? You looked really familiar," I said.

"Remember the small boy who died with you? I am him," Noah replied.

That was the greatest news I had received in my life.

I was so sorry for bringing him to death but now I have no regrets.

I am thankful and happy.

When I died, I thought I will go to the worst place in the whole entire universe but the Elders gave me a chance.

They forgave me.

I get to be with my family.

I have been a lost child until now.

The lost child has finally found his way home.


End file.
